It Feels Like Christmas To Me
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: The girls usually drag Kyohei around like a ragdoll, making him paranoid most of the time. But now he gets even more worried as he takes on an adventure with Meg and Amy. The adventure? To find Jo the perfect gift in a lingerie shop!


**I don't own Burst Angel. I just watch it. **

**This story has slight girlXgirl stuff so yeah if you don't approve of that then please don't read it. **

**Anything in **_italic _**is a thought.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_These girls have been nothing but trouble since I came around. They drag me all over this city, take me to forbidden districts, nearly get me killed on a regular basis and order me around like a dog! And through all that I stay and take it in the face…but this, this is going WAY over the line! I've never even imagined they would pull a stunt like this! It's terrifying and down right wrong!_

**Kyohei trembled at the mere thought of going through with this mission. Going into the most dangerous situation imaginable. It could even ruin his 'good boy' reputation if anyone were to catch him. **

**"Are you going to stand there all day like a dork!" **

**The teen took a step back as Meg began yelling at him, Amy giggling as she did. **

**"I..uhh well. I…" He didn't have time to answer as both girls grabbed each of his arms and pulled him into the lingerie shop.**

**"This isn't fair! If I'm in here all these girls will think I'm perverted!" He protested. **

**"No they'll just think your Meg's boyfriend and she's buying silk panties for you to wear." Amy smirked. **

**"Oh that's just messed up! I wouldn't even think about dating a guy who was afraid to go into a store." **

_And this freak was out there for half an hour. _

**"I'm not afraid! I just feel weird about being in here." He blushed.**

**"Shut up you two. We're on a mission, remember?" **

**The teens looked down at the eleven year old with puzzled faces.**

**"OPERATION GET JO THE PERFECT GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS!" She yelled gleefully. **

_When she puts it like that it doesn't sound so great._

**"Hmm? Yeah Meg by the way I wanted to ask you about that." **

**She turned to Kyo, "Well ask away."**

**"Why are you umm…looking for a gift in a lingerie store?"**

**Her face flushed red from anger and embarrassment. **

**"Ha ha Meg! You don't want Kyo to wear the panties! You want Jo to!" **

**"I was just…oh shut up and help me look!" She turned and walked over to the bras. **

**Amy kept giggling as she latched onto Kyohei's arm. **

**He didn't have the heart to tell her to let go. Seriously last time he did she threw a fit and punched him in the arm. Now he knew better then to say no to her.**

**"Do you think she'd like this one?" Meg pulled the black strapless bra from it's hanger. **

**"Uhhh." They both twitched at the thought of the gun fighter running around in anything sexy. Considering she had muscles all over her body it was kind of creepy.**

**"She's half naked most of the time anyway! What's the point of this?" Amy was bored already. **

_She has a point. Still It'd be nice to see Jo in something less battle-ready. Maybe she'd even wear it to bed so I could see it._

**"Amy? Why is Meg drooling?" **

**"I don't really want to know." She waved her hand in front of the red head until she came out of her day dream.**

**"Huh?" **

**"Stop fantasizing you ditz." **

**"I wasn't…Oh look at this!" Her shopping chip kicked in when she saw more bras and underwear. **

_Man how long are we going to be in here? I'm so embarrassed. _

**Kyohei unwillingly followed Meg and tried avoiding the stares he was getting from the other women. **

**"They're leather! Oh damn she'd be hot in these!" Everyone turned and looked at Meg. **

**"D-did I just blurt that out?" She cried.**

**"You suck." Amy smiled. **

**"Aw. I can't believe I did that." She kept whining. **

**Kyohei tuned it out as his eyes began wandering around the store. He didn't want to get caught looking at something dirty yet his boy instincts said it'd be okay to just "glance". **

**"Hmm?" He saw a purple vinyl lingerie set, making him think about a certain young lady he worked for. **

**"Having fun there, cook?" Meg and Amy giggled. **

**"Ehh I wasn't doing anything. Just looking."**

**Meg got in his face, "If you're thinking about having Jo wear that for you then forget it! She'd never think of you in that way!"**

**He waved his hands around, "No! No! She never crossed my mind!"**

**"Huh! Why! What's wrong with her!"**

**"Nothing! She's very nice to look at!"**

**"You pervert! Don't think of her that way!"**

**"But I…Oh never mind!"**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**"Please! Pretty please! I'll love you forever Sei!" Amy was on her knees, begging Sei to let her open one gift.**

**"It's Christmas Eve. Can't you wait until the morning?" She glanced over the top of her book at the hazel eyed girl. **

**"…No." She gave her the puppy dog eyes. **

**"Oh…Oh okay. But just one." **

**"Yay!" She jumped up and began burrowing through the massive piles of gifts under the tree.**

**"Hey everyone get in here! We're all going to open one gift!" **

**"Alright!" Meg came in with an overjoyed look, Jo following with an emotionless face.**

**Kyohei came in from the kitchen, still stirring a bowl of batter. **

**"This one! Let me open this one!" Amy bounced up with a medium sized box. It was covered in sparkling red and green paper. **

**Sei smiled and nodded.**

**"Yippee!" She shredded the paper and opened the box. **

**"It's the new Concrete Gov. Bashers game! Compatible with virtual reality helmet and joy stick!" She nearly attacked Sei in the process of hugging her. **

**"You're welcome." She gasped a bit.**

**"Here Sei this is for you." Meg handed her boss a tiny box.**

**"From Kyohei?" She smiled at him as he blushed. **

**She opened the tiny velvet box to see a gold pin in the shape of an 'S'. **

**"Oh it's beautiful." She got up and hugged him lightly, hoping that the batter wouldn't spill.**

**"Ohhh this one's from you Jo!" Meg eagerly pulled the wrapping off and tore the package open.**

**She blushed a deep red, it almost matched her hair. **

**"What is it, Meg?" Amy asked.**

**"Something children shouldn't see." She closed the box before the youth could peek.**

**"From you?" Jo picked up a large box. **

**"Uhhh Jo maybe you should wait on that one until tomorrow…when we're alone."**

_It'd have been nice if she would have warned me before I opened this one. _

**"No it's cool." She slowly striped the paper off and opened the square. **

**She pulled out the black leather chaps, leather cowboy hat and long whip. **

**"Wow Meg. You sure did do a lot of shopping." She smiled at her friend. **

**"Heh. Heh." She covered her red face. **

**Amy giggled, "Oh this is to you, Kyo." **

**She tossed a gift to him.**

**"Thanks Amy." He read the tag and set the bowl down on the small table.**

**He opened the box up and blushed as hard as Meg.**

**"Oh gee." He held up the pink, silk panties. **

**"Ha ha ha! I knew you'd fall for it!" Everyone including Jo began laughing hysterically. **

**Even Kyo laughed a bit.**

_These girls put me through a lot but I stick around. Even when they make me go into off limit districts, put my life in danger on a regular basis, boss me around like a dog and make me going shopping for lingerie. I stick around no matter how harsh it is. _

**--------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


End file.
